


Time

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [39]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Time

Timeline: Endings, Part 2  
Challenge: Time (number 21)

* * *

As Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd battled Omni and the Magnificence, a burning anger and passion settled in their veins, flooding them with limitless power. The Morphing Grid hummed, and as one, their attention turned to the battle. It was time. 

For Jack, it was time to defeat the last known threat to his home. Time to avenge all the innocents hurt and killed by Broodwing and Grumm. Time to make the Rangers of the past proud. Time to show any other threats out in the universe that when you mess with the Power Rangers, you wound up defeated. 

It was time to defend Z, and to defend his future. Time to show Sam that you can change the future, and that his home would be a safe place to return to. Time to honor their parents and the sacrifices that they made. 

Time to end this game and lay bare all the secrets that Grumm had hidden away, and all the Rangers felt the confidence that no distractions, no amount of darkness and evil would stop them from their quest and duty. 

The time had arrived to fight for their friends, their dreams, and their damaged youth, as all bore the scars of a childhood blemished by Grumm. It was time to prove that they could pass this test, with the amazing gift of friendship that they had carefully forged in the fire of SWAT training as they all grew closer. 

The worst case scenario was that Cruger and his wife Isinia would perish, but the patient smile of Anubis told the Rangers that he understood the perils that he faced, and on Isinia’s face was a mirror image of that understanding as they stood close to the helm of the monster. Praying that whatever powers existed would protect their Commander, the Rangers dared deal that fatal blow to Omni, held spellbound as the massive being staggered, clutching it’s abdomen, as the beautiful glow of a colorful dawn radiated from it. 

As the cheers from the cadets of SPD echoed in their ears like some beautiful song, the colored heroes had to ask themselves ‘why?’ Why did Cruger have to fall? They had depended on his training, on his strength, and on the rigorous routines that he laid down for them. The reaction was unstoppable, and the green-eyed monster flared in all of them for a moment, before the Power slayed the foul beast. 

As the smoke cleared, it was clear that it was time to take each other by the hand, and rejoice, because the end was finally here. 

It was time to mark in whatever album you owned that the Empire fell, and that you could safely rest at night. 

But for Jack…it was time to leave. Leave SPD, and follow his heart. He had taken a group of misfit strangers, and helped to bond them into an unbreakable steel of a team. He had defeated the biggest threat known to the universe, and he was nothing but a street rat. But now it was time to go. So with a heavy heart, amidst the cheering and celebration, he pressed the Red Morpher into Cruger’s paw, and nodded his farewell. The Red Power dimmed, mourning the loss of him, but wasn’t defeated. It knew that soon, another would come forth to take up the mantle of Red, and serve faithfully.


End file.
